Sonic the Hedgehog 4: Episode II
:Być może szukałeś Epizodu I lub Epizodu Metal? |Gatunek = Platformówka|Tryby = *Jednoosobowy *Wieloosobowy (w tym kooperacja)|Platformy = *Xbox 360 *PlayStation 3 *iOS *Android *PC *Ouya|Nośniki = Digital download|Języki = *Japoński *Angielski *Francuski *Niemiecki *Włoski *Hiszpański}} – gra z [[Seria Sonic the Hedgehog|serii ''Sonic the Hedgehog]] autorstwa Dimps i Sonic Team. Jest drugim epizodem gry Sonic the Hedgehog 4. Wydano ją dwa lata po Sonic the Hedgehog 4: Episode I w 2012 roku. W Sonic the Hedgehog 4: Episode II gracz może wcielić się nie tylko w niebieskiego jeża Sonica, ale również i lisa z dwoma ogonami - Milesa "Tailsa" Prowera. Sonic i Tails powracają w kolejnej przygodzie, w której będą musieli ocalić świat przed złym Doktorem Eggmanem i Metal Soniciem. Gra nawiązuje w dużym stopniu do Sonic the Hedgehog 2, zarówno pod kątem doboru poziomów jak i samej rozgrywki. Produkcja W lutym 2011 ogłoszono że drugi epizod Sonic the Hedgehog 4 jest we wczesnej fazie produkcji. Ken Balough wspomniał że głównym pomysłem było wprowadzenie nowych poziomów, z nowymi rzeczami. Powiedział także że drugi epizod posiadał znacznie wyższy budżet, dzięki temu udanemu marketingowi wydanego w 2010 roku Sonic the Hedgehog 4: Episode I. Co więcej wiele pomysłów na drugi epizod powstawało podczas produkcji pierwszego. 23 sierpnia 2011 Takashi Iizuka oświadczył że w tym roku Sega skupi się na urodzinowym tytule, a także potwierdził że Sega od dawna miała plan aby wydać Sonic the Hedgehog 4: Episode II po premierze Sonic Generations. W ramach przygotowań Sega wypuściła reedycję Sonic CD, która to miała być prequelem do wydarzeń z Sonic the Hedgehog 4: Episode II. 29 grudnia 2011 roku ujawnionych zostało kilka informacji na temat nowej gry, w tym ukazano zwiastun. Przedstawiono nowe postacie: Tailsa i Metal Sonica, a także poprawioną grafikę i fizykę silnika gry. Potwierdzono że gra zostanie wydana na platformy: Xbox Live Arcade, PlayStation Network, iOS, Android, Windows Phone 7 i PC. Z powodu ograniczeń systemowych nie planowano wydać gry na Nintendo Wii. 21 kwietnia 2011 Sonic the Hedgehog: Episode II został przypadkowo wydany dla ludzi którzy zakupili grę w pre-orderze na Steam. Została ona jednak usunięta następnego dnia, a Ken Balough powiedział że był to zaledwie wczesny prototyp, który niekoniecznie reprezentował finalną wersję. W rzeczywistości ta tzw. Beta 8 ''była praktycznie ukończoną wersją i posiadała minimalne różnice. Fabuła Fabuła ''Sonic the Hedgehog 4: Episode II osadzona jest kilka miesięcy po wydarzeniach z epizodu pierwszego. Wynika z tego że gra jest również pewną kontynuacją Sonic & Knuckles. Wydarzenia są również silnie powiązane z grą Sonic the Hedgehog CD. Kilka miesięcy po zniszczeniu E.G.G. Station Zone Sonic ponownie spotkał Tailsa, któremu opowiedział o swojej niedawnej przygodzie. Bohaterowie wyruszyli na nową przygodę, kiedy dowiedzieli się że Doktor Eggman przygotowywał swój nowy plan podboju świata na sąsiednim kontynencie. Bohaterowie znaleźli doktora w Sylvania Castle Zone i pokonali jego robota. W White Park Zone stanęli do walki z Metal Soniciem, który powrócił z nową mocą. Po tym jak Doktor Eggman został pokonany w Oil Desert Zone Sonic i Tails udali się za nim w pościg i dotarli do Wing Fortress Zone, dwukrotnie tocząc walkę z Metal Carrierem. Kiedy forteca zaczęła się niszczyć, Eggman i Metal Sonic uciekli w kosmos, a Sonic i Tails wskoczyli do kapsuły ratunkowej aby ich ścigać. Dotarli na pokład Death Egg mk.II, które zły doktor wybudował wokół Małej Planety. Na miejscu pokonali Metal Sonica w wyścigu, a następnie zniszczyli Egg Heart Doktora Eggmana. Kiedy Death Egg mk.II zaczęło się walić, Sonic i Tails wskoczyli do kolejnej kapsuły i opuścili stację, wracając z powrotem do domu. Rozgrywka Podobnie jak epizod 1 jest platformówką. Nawiązuje głównie do Sonic the Hedgehog 2. Jednak w przeciwieństwie do Sonic the Hedgehog 4: Episode I wprowadzono tutaj wiele nowych aspektów. Przede wszystkim nie każdy poziom jest prawie identyczną kopią poprzedniego. Posiadają przede wszystkim nowe elementy rozgrywki. Sonic posiada wszystkie umiejętności z poprzedniego epizodu, w tym Homing Attack. Do Sonica dołączył również Tails, dwuogonowy lis potrafiący latać i pływać. Bohaterowie mogą wykonywać różne wspólne ataki, nazywane Tag Action. Ataki te zależą od środowiska. Jeśli Tag Action jest wykonywany w powietrzu, to Tails i Sonic będą mogli wspólnie lecieć, jeśli pod wodą to będą mogli pływać, a jeśli na ziemi to zwiną się w jedną wielką kulę i z dużą prędkością będą poruszać się do przodu. Poza jednoosobowym stylem rozgrywki, w którym gracz kontroluje Sonica, a Tails jest sterowany przez komputer, możliwy jest tryb kooperacji. Gracze wybierają swoją postać i wspólnie przemierzają poziomy i pokonują bossów. Zdecydowana większość przeciwników i bossów jest tutaj zupełnie nowa. Należy pamiętać że w tej grze Tails nie może być kontrolowany przez gracza w trybie jednoosobowym. Z kolei Sonic nie może grać solo i zawsze musi mu towarzyszyć lis z dwoma ogonami. Postacie *Zwierzątka **Flicky **Pocky **Cucky **Pecky **Ricky **Picky Poziomy Z wyjątkiem Death Egg mK.II Zone i specjalnych poziomów, wszystkie poziomy w grze składają się z czterech aktów - trzy polegają na dojściu do mety, a ostatni to runda z bossem. * [[Sylvania Castle Zone|'Sylvania Castle Zone']] – poziom o tematyce starożytnych ruin, z elementami tematyki wodnej. Pierwszy poziom. * [[White Park Zone|'White Park Zone']] – poziom o tematykach: parku rozrywki i zimowej. Drugi poziom. * [[Oil Desert Zone|'Oil Desert Zone']] – poziom o tematykach: przemysłowej i pustyni. Trzeci poziom. * [[Sky Fortress Zone|'Sky Fortress Zone']] – poziom o tematyce podniebnej. Czwarty poziom. * Death Egg mk.II – poziom o tematyce kosmosu. Piąty i ostatni poziom. * [[Specjalny poziom (Sonic the Hedgehog 4: Episode II)|'Specjalny poziom']] – specjalny poziom w epizodzie drugim nawiązuje do specjalnego poziomu z Sonic the Hedgehog 2. Aby się na niego dostać, należy zebrać 50 pierścieni na normalnym poziomie i wskoczyć do wielkiego pierścienia za signpostem. Przeciwnicy * Bubbles * Fullboar * Zoomer * Chop-Chop * Mantis * Spikes * Snowy * Steelion * Scarabesque * Sandworm * Flamer * Balkiry * Turtloid * Clucker Bossowie * [[Egg Serpentleaf|'Egg Serpentleaf']] – boss poziomu Sylvania Castle Zone. * [[Metal Sonic (White Park Zone)|'Metal Sonic']] – boss poziomu White Park Zone. * [[Egg Scrap Mech|'Egg Scrap Mech']] – boss poziomu Oil Desert Zone. * [[Metal Carrier|'Metal Carrier']] – boss poziomu Sky Fortress Zone. * [[Metal Sonic i Eggmobile|'Metal Sonic i Eggmobile']] – pierwszy boss poziomu Death Egg mk.II Zone. * [[Metal Sonic (wyścig)|'Metal Sonic']] – wyścig z Metal Soniciem. Drugi boss poziomu Death Egg mk.II Zone. * [[Egg Heart|'Egg Heart']] – trzeci boss poziomu Death Egg mk.II Zone i finałowy boss epizodu drugiego. Osiągnięcia Ścieżka dźwiękowa Podobnie jak w Sonic the Hedgehog 4: Episode I muzyka w epizodzie drugim miała nawiązywać do klasycznych utworów z Mega Drive których autorem był Masato Nakamura. Ścieżkę dźwiękową do gry wydano w albumie Sonic the Hedgehog 4: Episode II Original Soundtrack. Krytyka Oceny gry wahały się między mieszanymi a pozytywnymi. GameRankings i Metacritic ''dały wersji na PS3 kolejno 63.33% i 63/100, wersji na Xbox 360 61.32% i 61/100, PC 52.00% i 51/100, a wersji na iOS 73.57% i 66/100. Według Lucasa M. Thomasa gra naprawiła problemy z fizyką, ale wciąż brakowało jej ''magii gier z Genesisa. Lucas Sullivan z GamesRadar skrytykował grę w podobny sposób, twierdząc że tryb wieloosobowy nie polega za bardzo na współpracy a raczej wykorzystywaniu swoich przyjaciół. Ray Carsillo z Electronic Gaming Monthly ''dał grze ocenę 6.5, chwaląc ''starego dobrego Sonica, ale skrytykował to że Tailsa trzeba było wykorzystywać przy praktycznie każdej zagadce. Richard Mitchell z Joystiq również miał mieszane uczucia, dając grze 3 na 5 gwiazdek. W swojej recenzji zaznaczył że gra była o wiele lepsza pod wieloma względami od epizodu pierwszego, ale skrytykował bossów i poziomy. GameTrailers ocenili grę na 5.5 krytykując Tag Action za to że miałyby spowalniać grę. Jon Blyth z brytyjskiego Official Xbox Magazine ''była gładkim, śliskim Soniciem który oddala się od swoich pierwowzorów ale nie traci swojej esencji. Z lokalnym i sieciowym co-opem gra oferuje wystarczającą zabawę równoważną co do ceny. Ciekawostki * Początek walki z Egg Serpentleafem jest odniesieniem do walki z Hammer Eggmanem z ''Sonic the Hedgehog 2, w której gracz korzystał z totemów w celu wskoczenia na kokpit bossa. Nawiązuje to również do poprzedniego epizodu, w którym każdy boss był powtórką walki ze starszych gier. * Jedyny boss w Sonic the Hedgehog 4: Episode II, który nie jest zupełnie nowy to wyścig z Metal Soniciem. * Gra świętuje 20 urodziny Sonic the Hedgehog 2. Ekran tytułowy, obecność Tailsa w rozgrywce i Specjalny poziom nawiązują do wspomnianej gry. * Super Sonic jest grywalny w walkach z normalnymi bossami, czyniąc Sonic the Hedgehog 4: Episode II pierwszą grą od czasów Sonic the Hedgehog 3 & Knuckles która na to pozwala. * Fizyka Super Sonica nie została zmieniona w stosunku do tej z epizodu pierwszego, ponieważ twórcy nie widzieli w niej żadnych problemów. * Opis w grze określa Tornado jako samolot Tailsa. W rzeczywistości Tornado należy do Sonica, a Tails jedynie z niego korzysta. * Niewykorzystany ekran ''To be Continued ''z gry wskazuje na to że twórcy mieli plany co do stworzenia epizodu III. Kategoria:Gry 2D *** Kategoria:Gry wydane w 2012 roku Kategoria:PlayStation Now Kategoria:Xbox LIVE Arcade Kategoria:PlayStation Network Kategoria:Gry na telefony Kategoria:Steam